This invention relates to corrugated fibreboard inserts which fit into a carton to receive and protect an elongated or generally rectangular product and more particularly—but not exclusively—to inserts which can accommodate toner or similar cartridges having any of a number of different configurations.
In general, the invention is directed to packaging elongated or generally rectangular products. A moment's thought will readily bring to mind many such products such as a VCR cartridge, a glass ornament, a work of art, a portable radio, or the like. For convenience of description, all of these and other objects will hereinafter be included in the term “toner cartridge” for a computer printer.
Some fields of a product have parts which are very similar and yet are also different in detail. This means that the manufacturer of that product has often been required to inventory a different packaging system for each product in the field. This need not only increases costs for warehousing, handling, and the like, but also creates inefficiencies because the correct box may not always be available or may be in the wrong place at the wrong time.
A toner cartridge is an example of such a product. There are many manufacturers of printers which use toners in cartridges of its own design. Each manufacturer may also have a variety of toner cartridges which have evolved with improvements over the years. The same toner manufacturer may supply toner for most, if not all of these cartridges, for printers of different manufacturers. Therefore, that toner manufacturer will want to minimize the types and styles of packaging materials which it must keep in inventory, despite the fact that each printer manufacturer has its own design. The problem is further complicated since a toner cartridge does not have the smooth configuration of a rectangular box, such as a VCR cartridge.
Another consideration is the type of packaging material insofar as its bulk, ease of use, disposition and the like. For example, one type of packaging material is either molded pulp or polystyrene foam that is molded in a shape which receives and cradles a toner cartridge. Also, this requires mold tooling. It is particularly inefficient since the molded shape may not receive essentially the same cartridge if this surface contour is changed without altering the overall outer dimensions. This type of molded packaging is bulky and is costly to store and transport since it amounts to storing and shipping air. Further, it creates bulky trash for the customer to discard. In the case of polystyrene, the material is not recyclable or environment friendly.
A desirable form of packaging is a corrugated fibreboard insert because it is inexpensive, and can be stored flat to take up a minimum amount of room. It is recyclable and environmentally friendly. Such an insert should be simple, easy to fold, and to interlock into place with a minimum amount of effort. Also, it should be easy for the customer to unfold and to discard it after it has done its job. Further, it should be versatile and equally easy to form and use any blank for any of many types of cartridge that may be fitted therein.
When the corrugated fibreboard blank is designed, it should use as small an amount of fibreboard as possible considering the need to physically protect the product. It should have reliable interlocking parts or other means to keep it in an assembled condition.